Why me?
by xxx.Supernatural Lover.xxx
Summary: My life, have never been normal... Why did they all have to die? And why of all did I have to fall in love with the one I could ever be with? Why of all things? Why me? OneShot! Please review and tell me what you think! :


**I claim: The characters and the story plot.**

**I disclaim: The invention of vampires. (Whoever made up the vampires is a genius!) **

**Okay, so this is my first story or one-shot… Anyway… Wish me luck ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why me?…<strong>

My whole life has been like this from tragedy to tragedy, all my fault. It all started with my older brother, Grady's, death we were playing hide and seek, and he was counting.

Flashback:

_I remember hiding behind a tree in the forest; our little house was 3 miles from the others in a big forest. _

_I also remember his soft brown hair that was to his shoulders and his green eyes, I have the same eye color; as a silent reminder of what I've done. My hair though was curly, dark brown and down my waist. We both started with G and R that's the only reason I love my name, Ruby and Grady, Grady and Ruby the two loving siblings._

_He was just done counting when I heard the murderer, the rapist. I screamed when I saw him and of course my brother came, fighting the man. Mother and Father were at the store buying groceries at that time, so the murderer/rapist had the upper hand and a knife. _

I was in a horrible state when they found me, crying, screaming holding on to my lifeless brother. The horrible man left at once after he had killed him. I was only five years old.

The next tragedy… We hadn't move, mostly because we were still grieving, holding on, remembering the small things about him. I remember that it was late when the door knocked.

_We were all sitting in the living room, mom was knitting, and I was drawing while my father was reading. It was also my father who opened the door. It got so silent we could hear the clock ticking; and a cold wind filled the room. After a while, my mom went to see what happened, since it took a long time._

_I heard a scream and ran out to the hallway, not the smartest move. A man with fangs was holding my lifeless mother while my father was lying in the floor. There was an ocean with blood; I could hear a piercing scream far away. The man turned and looked at me; he had long dark blond hair with blood red eyes. There was blood tickling down from his mouth._

''_Are you going to kill me?'' I asked, oh god, how I feared for my life at that time. If only he had killed me._

The man looked at me, pitying me probably. And then he just turned and left, just like that leaving me all alone with my dead parents on the floor. The police told me nothing of their death, and after two years they gave up their investigation about the murderer.

I was smart not telling them about the man with fangs, I knew that if I was ever to tell someone, I would be going to the madhouse. I had been there before, just after my brother had died and I was not going to do the same mistake again.

After that I was sent to an orphanage, not really the smartest thing to do either. I met some vampire hunters, and I quickly became a vampire hunter at the age of eleven and I practiced every day after school

I found out that vampires could be out in the daylight but they were very weak, and hid in the most unusual places, so the best time to be killing them was at night. And the only way to kill them is with wood, my now, favorite weapon.

Soon I became adopted a really nice family, or a newly wedded couple; they couldn't have kids so they decided to adopt. I should have learned, but nooo, of course not. I just had to get another family killed by a vampire; I really regret becoming soft on them. I just end up more hurt.

_I was on my way home from the vampire hunt, 9/10 were killed. I was a little disappointed that I slipped on one of them. But the other vampire hunters comforted me and let me have the honor of killing the next one._

_All the lights were on when I came home, which was weird because at this time they were usually sleeping. I went to the front door which I found open and went in. The whole house was a mess, I went in every room but I spared their bedroom for the last. I could literally smell the blood outside their door; I prayed to every God I knew of that they would be okay._

_I held my breath and went in…_

_They were both lying on the bed with their pajamas on, my adopted father had died trying to protect my adopted mother, on the bedside there were a knife with my adopted parents blood on, just beside the knife was a note. On it was written:_

_I sincerely hope you vampire hunters learn not to joke with us vampires. If I find you killing another vampire, you will be next._

_I burned my clothes and went in to new clean clothes, before I called the police. My story was that I had snuck away in a party (I know I'm too young to go to a party but the police believed it,) and when I came home all the lights were on and the front door was open and that I ran through the house and then when I found them I called the police. Now that was almost true. I left out the letter and so the police left me crying in their bedroom._

What a psycho vampire, only those afraid of vampires would listen to that, as a matter of fact I was thrilled to meet him again. And this time I would kill him. But I never did meet him after that, even after all the vampires I killed.

I got sent back to the orphanage but luck was on my side, or so I thought. I was adopted at the age 14 by vampire hunters. It was a really bad thing actually, mostly because they were murdered in front of my eyes.

_It was just past midnight, we were wandering around in an empty street bonding. _I never learn do I?_ It was full moon and I had lot to learn, I found out that it wasn't just vampires but werewolves and witches. They even had witch friends on their side; my mother warned me though, that not all witches were kind like their friends._

_My newly adopted parents where very cautious about choosing who to adopt, they heard about me and decided it would be a perfect choice, it never was/is though. _

_They heard it before me, I remember looking in my mother's eyes, watching as my father and mother took out their weapons. I was learning how to shoot with bow and arrow. I drew my bow and arrow as I saw them. _

_There were six of them and we were only three, I shot the first vampire I saw. It hit his leg; and I remember the fury in his blood red eyes and his dark frightening voice._

''_ATTACK THEM!'' He yelled._

_My father, mother and I went in a fighting position. I tried again and hit a vampire right in their unbeaten heart. The vampire stared at the arrow for one second before he became to ash._

_My father and mother were fighting the other vampires and as I was about to reach for another arrow, someone dragged me down with my braided hair. I kept it the same length since I was five. My mother saw me and killed the vampire in a flash but I was already lying so no one was watching her back, my father saw this and saw that a vampire was about to kill her and he jumped between them and got killed instead._

_My mother screamed and screamed, she didn't even notice that the two last vampires were coming at us. I saw that and killed the vampire who killed my father but as I had killed him, I had forgotten the other vampire. He smashed something on my head and I fainted._

_I woke up a few months later in a hospital from a coma. Damn that vampire I thought, but when I asked about my parents the nurses looked away. My doctor, a tall blond man probably in his early thirties, told me my parents passed away and that I was really lucky._

_The rumors came just as I started again in the orphanage. _

_Parents looking for children to adopt looked at me once then to the next, normally they would study me carefully and I would go in to a room, where they get to know each other better. That stopped so suddenly, I was relieved in one way but sad in another. No one wanted me. _

_I eavesdropped some weeks later, mostly because I heard my name. My caretaker Lisa, a tiny woman that loved children, she had flaming, straight hair and crystal blue eyes, was speaking to some grown-ups looking for a child, in a hushed tone._

''_Please mister, you must understand that Ruby never meant to harm those peoples. She loved them as her own, you should have seen her eyes when they chose her.'' Lisa tried explaining. _

_I didn't understand why she would say that about me. Was there a reason that they didn't like me?_

''_Please understand us miss, she may be innocent but all her adopted parents, have ended up dead. We cannot adopt a girl that could possibly be a threat to our family.'' The woman said._

_Just then Lisa caught my eyes. ''Ruby…'' She said. I ran and ran away from everything, or so I believed, you can always try running away from your problems, but they will always come back and bight your pretty ass. _

_I was deep in a forest which was stupid, if you knew there were vampires around, but at that time I didn't care. Soon I fell asleep._

*Third persons POV*

_An old lady was walking with her dog, when suddenly her dog, Mandy, started barking over something._

''_What is it Mandy?'' The old lady asked._

_The dog looked back and forth from a cave and to the old lady._

''_Do you want to check it out, Mandy?'' as a response the dog barked._

_The old lady and the dog had just gotten to the cave, when the old lady saw the tiny girl laying there. She couldn't be more than 15 years old and out in January. There was no snow, but it was cold. The old lady pitied the little girl and carried her to her car. Then she put Mandy in the cage at the back, while the little girl was at the back with seatbelts on. The old lady was pretty strong for being around 60 years old, but that doesn't matter much._

*End of flashback*

*Back to Ruby's POV*

It's one year since the old lady, Margaret, found me. I told her my life story leaving out all the vampire things. After I told her that she told me she was a witch and knew about the vampires. She too had heard the rumors, but she didn't care and decided to adopt me.

Many told her that adopting me was the worst thing she had done, mostly because Margaret was loved in this old city. I tried many times talking her out of it but she told me that if I quitted killing vampires or did not, she would still take care of me.

So I stopped killing the good ones and started killing the bad ones, something Margaret approved of.

School was another story though. Coming to school was another thing, and there was a boy I suspected to be a vampire.

His name is Cameron Brigham, he is around 179 cm tall which is tall for me, 'cause I'm about 165 cm tall. He has black hair and baby blue eyes and is one of the hottest boys in town.

Of course he had to start talking to me, it all started on the first day of school.

*Flashback*

_People was staring at me like I was a freak, they made it also very clear that school's going to be hell. _

_My first subject is Math, and weirdly enough I find it fun learning math and chemistry. _

_I made it to the first class without making any problems and I hoped with my whole heart that it was going to stay that way. _

_Of course I had to be late, and the teacher had to present me to the class. I got the seat in the back beside a super-hot boy. There was something about how pale he was that made me suspicious, but then again he could be albino too._

_His black hair fell into his eyes and you could see that he was thinking deeply into something, but then again he could have a lot of stress in his mind… or blood…_

_I practically escaped when the bell rang not wanting any attention, but I ran into the hot boy. My heart basically skipped a beat when I saw it was him, God why did I have to do that, I'm not even going to get friends here. _

''_Hey, you're the new girl, Ruby, right?'' he asked me, why would super-hot ask me? Maybe I have done something against him, but that seemed impossible I just started here, then again people hate me because of the rumors. Curiosity flashed and I nodded, interested in what he was going to say._

''_My name is Cameron but everyone calls me Cam, want me to show you around?'' Okay, does he clearly not see everybody's hate in me, or maybe, maybe he's fooling around. Well sorry hotty but I'm not falling for your trap._

''_I think I can find my own way to class, thank you.'' Never hurt to be polite._

''_Can I see your plan?'' he asked, boy he's curious. Is it really that important to humiliate me? I don't really know why I gave it to him, but I still gave it._

''_Hmm…'' he said looking at the plan thoroughly, ''seems like we have all our classes together. Want to sit with me in chemistry, I don't have any partners so…'' he looked at me giving back my planer._

*End of flashback*

That was the start of the catastrophe, we became even more than friends, one year later, something that shouldn't have happened at all.

*Flashback*

''_Ruby, wait for me!'' Cam yelled from the gym, we were supposed to be running but we both had decided to skip. _

_We had a secrete place; just run half the track before turning left instead of right. Behind some of the bushes is a little field with flowers and a little water was running past, so you have to jump. It's actually funny to think nobody have found it yet, except us…_

_I was lying in the soft grass when Cam reached me. He laid himself beside me and we just talked about everything and suddenly Cam sat up._

_I sat up beside him. ''Is something wrong?'' I asked him. _

''_Yes…'' he answered his voice was actually a little husky._

_He turned a little away from me, avoiding my eyes. I stubbornly grabbed his face forcing him to look at me. He certainly looked amused then the emotion turned, I have seen it a couple of times but I never managed to put my finger about it. _

_He leaned down taking his hands on my face and of course I lean in closing my eyes, and we kiss._

*End of flashback*

We got together after that, and damn I had many bitches after me.

Cam was told on and on that it would be a bad idea dating me, even I agreed on that. I liked him very much, but I had a scary feeling that there was bound to be another tragedy. I never listened to that feeling, so why start now?

I'm going to meet Cam at an old bridge he said he had a secret to tell me and I've decided to share my secret too. My whole life's been a secret except to Margaret but she's on business travel to England and won't come back before next month.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I let my hair down and took on me a white blouse and my favorite jeans, it had some holes in it but it's the style, I choose my green(favorite color) converse.

Cam was there already when I came, and he was staring out in the sea. He was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, which made his skin really pale.

The weather had its own course. The waves were really high and the bridge was almost shaking by the wind, but there were no rain though.

I hugged him, looking up at his baby blue eyes which had turned to look down to me.

''You told me you had a secret to share, well I have one to.'' He looked surprised at me and the kissed me.

''I just hope you'll stay once I've said it.'' He looked at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears. ''Please, Ruby, please stay.''

''Just say it, I doubt it could be worse than mine.''

''I'm not so sure about that, but anyway here it all goes.''

He looked deeply in my eyes and said the worst words I ever wanted to hear: ''I am a vampire.''

''No, no, you can't be! No!'' I screamed and then said in a calm voice. ''We can never be together'' he shook his head, he was about to protest but I held a finger up ''because I am a vampire hunter.''

And then I ran, I ran away from my only purpose of living, I could faintly hear my name faraway but I have no longer a point to stay there. I wonder if it was him. The one that called my name… Why would he even call me? To brake it off, maybe? When I reached home, I sank and cried for a long time.

It's been a couple of days since we told each other's secrets, and I've ignored every phone call, doorbell and I haven't been to school either. Just home in my bedroom looking out the window, occasionally eating and going to the bathroom.

I wanted my brother, my biological parents, my first adopted parents and my vampire hunter parents. That's when I decided that it was about time I met them, and I hope that to whatever afterlife I was going to would have them in it, welcoming me from my torment on earth.

I dressed up in my favorite green hoodie and my favorite black jeans, with my green converse.

I wanted to the death to be quick and had to go trhough; why I had decided this and decided that jumping from the old bridge would be quick enough.

I wrote a letter to Margaret, thanking her for her kindness and that she would forgive me for all my sins.

I walked slowly towards the old bridge, the weather was horrible, the rain was oozing and the wind was blowing up to a storm. Perfect. I would be dead before I hit the water.

No friends would grieve for me, most of the people would be partying my death, maybe even Cam. No, I would not think of Cam until the end.

When I reached the old bridge it was waggling back and forth, it was hard to get to the railing.

I climbed half steadily on the railing and was about to jump, when I fell backwards, an arm around my waist.

''Please don't leave me here on this damned earth, Ruby. I love you, I even called Margaret to know your past and I know it's horrible. I don't even fucking care that you're a vampire hunter and could kill me any moment, mostly because I know you wouldn't, because you love me too, don't you?'' Cam cried in my hair.

''You don't care that I kill vampires, or that I killed my innocent brother, biological parents and adopted parents?'' My voice was shaking and tears were falling.

''You did not kill your brother, biological parents or your adopted parents. From what I've heard about you was that you were about to get hurt and your loving brother helped you.  
>You couldn't do anything about your parents and the vampire pitied you, that's the reason for why you're alive and your first adopted parents, I'm sure they would sacrifice themselves for you.<br>And your last adopted parents… well your father, was doing the right thing, while your mother was going delusional.''

He looked at me ''It happens, when your soulmate die.''

''Are we…'' I couldn't continue what if I was delusional?

''Yes, I believe with my whole existence, that me and you are soulmates.'' He said looking at me, while I was avoiding his eyes.

''So… you forgive me?'' Damn, my shaking voice. I finally looked up at him, even if we are soulmates. It didn't mean we had to be together. He could actually hate me and just don't want to be delusional. That could be the reason and the love thing, could be a lie…

Who am I kidding? I don't think he could have said all that just to lie in my face. And deep down in my heart, I knew it was true. He loved me, as I love him.

''There is nothing to forgive.'' He said and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**That's it… Was it good or bad? Something I could work on? Well there are many things I could work on, but any specific? **

**Should I make a long story next time, or just continue the one-shots? **

**PLEASE tell me and review… PLEASE. *Puppy dog eyes.***


End file.
